Taryll Jackson
'Taryll Adren Jackson '(born August 8, 1975) is an American singer. He is a member of the boy band 3T, who were originally active between 1989 and 2005. In 2014, 3T reformed for the ITV2 documentary series The Big Reunion, along with other bands from their time including A1, Damage, Eternal, Girl Thing and 5th Story. Early Life Jackson was born in Los Angeles, California to parents Tito Jackson and Delores "Dee Dee" Jackson. He has one older brother, Taj Jackson and one younger brother, T.J. Jackson. He is a member of the musical family The Jacksons and his father was a member of The Jackson 5. In 1994, his mother was found dead floating in a swimming pool. The death was originally ruled accidental; however, a Los Angeles businessman, Donald Bohana, was subsequently charged with murdering her and later found guilty of second-degree murder in 2000. He was sentenced 15 years to life in prison. Career Brotherhood (1995) 3T released their debut album Brotherhood in 1995. The album sold approximately three million copies worldwide. The group achieved an international hit with their debut single "Anything". 3T released several hit singles in Europe, including "24/7", "Why" (a duet with their uncle Michael Jackson), "I Need You" (with a brief appearance by Michael), "Tease Me" and "Gotta Be You". In 1996, they were ranked second behind the Spice Girls, as the biggest-selling group in Europe. The Lost Album (1998-2002) Over 20 songs were recorded for the album and only 12 would have been on it. 3T completed the album in-between Brotherhood (1995) and Identity (2004). The album however was never released by Sony, due to strained relationships between Michael Jackson (MJJ Music) and Sony. This album is considered by many fans to be The Lost Album. Identity (2003-2005) After signing with the French label TF1/NRJ in 2003, 3T continued to perform in France, the Netherlands and Belgium. The group signed with the Dutch label Digidance in 2004 for Dutch releases, appearances and performances. The album titled Identity was released on March 23, 2004. Sharing Love Charity Tour Italy (2013) After almost two years away from the stage, 3T performed live on stage in Rome, Milan, Torino and Verona during four charity concerts in Italy from December 5 to 8th. 3T performed a 30-minute show and the set list featured "Stuck on You", "Anything", "I Need You", the new song "Forever Girl", "With You", a jam session (Ed Sheeran's "The A-Team", Oasis' "Wonderwall" and "Give Me All Your Lovin'") and "We Are The World". Proceeds of the events go to Sharing Love Foundation and will be used to build a kindergarten to help poor children in Maikon in the Chalbi desert in northern Kenya. The charity organisation Sharing Love was founded in 2009 by Maria Kuisa Andrew and Francesca Giurgila from Romania. The Big Reunion TV Show (2014) On December 26, 2013, British television station ITV2 announced that 3T would be part of Season 2 of The Big Reunuon. The episodes were broadcast on ITV between February 6 and March 27, 2014. The bands that were taking part in the 2014 TV show were 3T, A1, Damage, Eternal, Girl Thing and 5th Story. On February 21, the concert took place in a sold out Hammersmith Apollo in London and broadcast on ITV on March 27, 2014. The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour (2014) On March 20, 2014, it was announced that the boy bands from both series (Five, 911, Blue, A1, 3T, Damage and 5th Story) would go on The Big Reunion Boy Band Tour in October 2014. Solo Career Taryll, who had been working on solo music for a while, released his debut single "4Ever" on April 5, 2012 from his debut EP, My Life Without You which was released on Mother's Day 2012, May 12 in honour of his mother Dee Dee Jackson. On his birthday, August 8, 2012, Taryll released the single "Best of All Time", a tribute to his uncle Michael Jackson. The single is taken from his second EP Undeniable, which was released on August 29, 2012, in honour of Michael. Personal Life Jackson has been in a long term relationship with Breana Cabral and together they have two sons, Bryce Connor Jackson (born February 20, 2008) and Adren Michael Jackson (born February 17, 2011). Discography See Also: 3T Discography Filmography Category:3T Category:Boy Band Members